Finn's Game of Fate
by ATV145
Summary: When Finn learns of a new game from none other than the Magic Man after being totally heart broken, he wants to play it with his friends. What does this game have to do with Finn's fate? How will the game change the young hero's life? How will Finn handle the game and what will result from it? Read to find out! Warning *Contains Lemons*
1. The Story Begins

_**Author's Notes:  
**_1\. Well I'm back and actually looking forward to typing this, but I must warn it might start slow and _might_ have shorter chapters till I get a good rhythm going.  
2\. I want to say this will start a couple episodes back and that the characters are like 5 or 6 years older.  
3\. It begins with Flammin but that quickly changes because you are talking to Helix The Almighty :P, It will be FINNCELINE!  
4\. I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, Only the ideas and the OC's that might be in this story.  
5\. I want you guys to Listen "Scotty Doesn't Know", it's a good song.  
7\. Please enjoy my story and remember a review every chapter, please. =D

**The Story Begins**

It started off as a boring day, with nothing to do but sit around the house. I was looking for anything to do so I wouldn't be bored out of mind. I had no idea of what to do though, it's been like this a lot lately. We have killed almost all of the evil-doers in the Land of Ooo so we couldn't go out and have adventure but heck I haven't been on that many of those since I turned 17.

I am 19 now and still live in the Tree House with Jake. It got complicated to live in the same room with Jake when I turned 15 since I hit that Stage so he called another room and let me have the one we shared. I planned on moving out as soon as the chance opens itself to me. I didn't really have to leave but I wanted to and have a place to call my own and so I didn't have to live my brother. I do love my brother, just want my own place.

I could always go visit my girlfriend, Flame Princess but sometimes it gets boring over at her place and I always have to have flame shield on. I can't do anything regular couples that have been together for 5 years do, yes tier 15. I am almost 20 and still haven't got to do it yet, it's frustrating!

I really didn't think much of our relationship that much anymore, it was mostly something we do when one of us gets bored, how can you even call that all a relationship anyways? I wanted to have fun all the time, hang out with girl; kissing, making out, and yes tier 15 every once in a while, is that too much to ask for?

I didn't really enjoy this relationship anymore but that didn't change my feelings toward Flame Princess, she is and always be my first true love and my first official girlfriend, I would always love her, but I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I didn't know how to give it to her though, I was planning to tell her next week and hope she will understand. But then again as of lately she hasn't showed much affection or caring either so I think we feel the same, at least I think and hope we do, it would make this easier for me.

So I decided I would go to her place and maybe hang out with her.

"Hey Jake." I said out loud so he could hear me.

"Yea." He answered, as he starting coming down the ladder.

"I'm going to FP's to hang out with her for a couple of hours." I told him, as I packed my bag and was walking out the door.

"Wait I'm coming along with you." He said screaming to try to catch me before passing the threshold.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'm going to drop you off and then head over to Lady's house to hang out with her." He told me.

"Fine." I said as he transformed into a giant dog and I jumped on. It didn't take us that very long to get there especially since Jake was huge and took gigantic steps.

"See you later Finn." He said as he dropped me and took off towards Lady's place. Flame Princess was inside so I decided to give her a little spook her. I cast Flame Shield on myself, the spell that I taught myself long ago so I could spend as much time as I could with her.

I snuck into the house and before I was about to scare her, she surprised me.

"Finn I know you're there." She exclaimed not even looking at me and going about what she was doing before I got there. She was packing some of her things and it made me curious.

"What are you doing?" I asked her sweetly, like I usually talk with her.

"Packing and moving." She said, bluntly.

"What? And why are you moving?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm leaving and I want to tell you something." She told me.

"Oo-k?" I answered.

"I'm breaking up with you and for the past month year I have been with other guy." She said, with cold eyes of fire.

That almost broke my heart, Yea I was going to do the same but she was cheating on me with someone else, I would never have done that to her.

"He's a Fire Elemental like myself and he can actually satisfy my needs are a girlfriend and woman." She said, as she hid her face so I wouldn't see her slight blush on her face.

That finished the job, I was completely at that, not only cheating on me but also had sex with him. I made me furious, I tried hard to go to tier 15 with her for months on end but there was nothing I could do, it was simply impossible.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I want you to leave so I may finish moving." She said with no emotion.

"Fine, I'll guess this is goodbye." I said, full of sorrow and slowly trudging out the door.

"Finn before you go though, I would also like to thank you for everything you have ever done for me and for being my guy and being there for me when I needed it the most, when no one else would." She said with a smile.

I guess she was trying to make this easy as possible for both of us. She was probably going to move with her new guy and I would go back to being bored again. What she said did lift some of the sorrow from my chest but I still felt very depressed and despondent.

"Bye." Was the last thing I ever heard from her.

I slowly made my way home, full of melancholia and somewhat anger at what she has been doing for the past year behind my back. Then that's when I heard the bus rustle and move.

"Who's there?" I said out loud, unsheathing my sword. Out popped the Magic Man from behind the bush with a flip, I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder what he has been up to lately?

"Hello Finn The Human, How have you been?" He asked.

"I-" I was all I got to say before I got cut off.

"Ya-ya I already know, that's why I stopped you." He said to me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Finn, I am everywhere that I want to and I found you to be of some interest lately." He said with a smile.

"Would you stop following me and listening to my conversations." I said, angrily.

"But my dear boy, that's why I will help." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Truths that heal, Dares that appeal, this ancient game you must yield till your fate is revealed." He said in perfect rhythm.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." I asked him, what he just said didn't help the mood I was in at the moment, it just made me feel worse.

"You must figure that out for yourself, vulgar one." He said, with a gentle smile. "But one more thing Finn, never let your past interfere with your future, trust me." He said with a smile, the kind of smile that was worn as a mask to hide pain and sorrow, such a familiar look I have seen many times before. "Look to the next day with eagerness and happiness and never forget to say I love you to the ones you care for." He said as he jumped back into the forest and disappeared from sight.

"Ok Magic Man, I will." I said to the tree I was standing in front of. After everything that has happened so far that day, the last few words he said made me feel good about myself again. "Fuck FP, I didn't want to stay in that relationship anyways and I don't need her to be happy, that's why I have friends and family for." I said to myself as I ran home and wanted for Jake to come home.

He finally came home with a thunderous "I'm Home!" I greeted him at the door with a hug.

"I love you Jake." I told him as I continued to hug him.

"What's gotten into you man, you're never this affectionate." He exclaimed.

"I don't know, ever since I met up Magic Man after FP dumped me is when I learned I shouldn't mope around but be happy anyways." I said.

"Woah-woah-woah, hold up, FP broke up with you, why, just tell me all that happened today after I dropped you off?" He asked. So I sat there and told him everything and every little detail. He paid very close attention to what I was saying, I guess it was interesting. I finished my story and that's when he said something.

"Oh ok so that's what has been going on lately and I think I might know what the game he is talking about is." He said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yea, you know the game Truth or Dare, but what that that has to do with you, I have no idea." He said.

"It's fine and what's truth or dare, its sound like a fun game." I said.

"It is if your willing to tell someone anything they want and do anything they ask." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe if I play the game I'll figure out what he meant by that rhyme he told me and plus I want to play the game anyways and I know just the people to play it with." I told Jake.

"If your going to start the game then I guess I play too." He said to me. Then I grabbed our phone and called some of my dearest friends. Of course I called the most coolest of them all Marceline The Vampire Queen, then Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, and even the Ice King. Any other people could join too but we hardly get visitors that are strangers.

They all said they would love to play the game with us, some more than others. So me and Jake set up the living room to host a party game, we had all kinds of food. I made sure to put out some strawberries and apples for Marceline.

Everything was set when the guests for the game started arriving. I couldn't help myself from getting over excited at being able to play this game with my friends, I just knew I was going to have blast.

* * *

Little does he know he will definitely enjoy this little game I have planned for all of them.  
I would like to give you guys the option of picking the first truth or dare but it depends if I haven't already thought of a good already.  
So review what you think about the story so far and maybe a truth or dare you might want me to use.


	2. Harmless Questions

_**Author's Notes:  
**_**1\. This is the chapter that the first dare or truth will be in.  
2\. I still don't own Adventure Time and probably never will. :P  
3\. I hope you enjoy this story because I am going to enjoy writing it.  
4\. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Harmless Questions**

I was jumping with joy because I had some pretty wicked truths and dares in mind already and couldn't wait to test them on my peeps. I might be 19 years old now but hey I'm the hero of Ooo, the one who constantly saved everyone day after day so I think I can deserve to act childish every once in a while.

I greeted everyone as they all came, first was Marceline who just gave me a wink as she passed, I winked back, not knowing what it was for. She then made her way to the food table me and Jake had set up and grab a few strawberries and popped one into her mouth. She was dressed in a t-shirt that was cut in half and dark blue skinny jeans with her red hat, she looked really good in it. We had become really great friends over the last few years. Then she went to the couch and floated over it and continued to suck out the red from the stack of strawberries she had in her arms.

Then Lady Rainicorn and she went straight to her husband, they got married about 2 years ago and it was a fantastic wedding, the first one I ever been to. Lady sat next to him and they cuddled up next each other. They held hands and chatted for a bit when I heard another knock on the door and answered it.

It was Princess Bubblegum and she greeted me with a friendly smile. She was wearing a different outfit than her regular one, this one fit to her body a little tighter than her normal dress. It was some pink jeans and a pink blouse with a pink t-shirt underneath. She was a sight to see but I got over her a long time ago, sometimes I swear she flirts with me and this started when I turned 17. She then gave me a hug, a long one, and then I head a low growl from somewhere but couldn't figure out where and then she went to the couch and sat next to the couple cuddling.

Then there was yet another knock at the door and again I answered. This was the last of my friends for the party game night, the Ice king. He just said hi and went into the house and sat on the floor and did nothing. I was shocked, he usually acted crazy and was always so talkative but he just sat there, quietly.

I closed and locked the door and turned around to see all my friends and smiled. This was going to be an awesome day today. There was an uneasy cloud around Bubblegum and Marceline though, they still didn't along well.

"So how has all of you been?" I asked them. They all answered the same thing, they said they have been fine.

"So shall we begin our little game?" I said out loud.

"Sure." They all answered with a grin on their faces except for Ice King, his face was emotionless, and it was beginning to creep me out.

So we all started to get into a big circle, Jake sat by Lady who sat next to Bubblegum. I sat next to the Ice king who sat by Bubblegum, which she didn't like at all. Then I sat next to Marceline who sat by Jake, which really didn't get scared by Marceline anymore but was still deathly afraid of vampires.

"Before we begin I just want to lay down a few rules that Jake and me have agreed upon, inappropriate truths and dares want be allowed till night-time, if you fail to answer a truth or complete the dare then the player that gave you it can choose whether or you have to do the opposite meaning if you choose dare and fail they can choose to give you a truth, anything can be asked after it turns dark as well, and umm… oh I guess that is it." I told of them.

They all shook their heads in approval, thinking they were fair rules. It was only about 7:00 p.m. in the evening so we had like an hour before it would start getting dark. I was actually looking forward to the night-time truths and dares, they were going to be challenging and I loved challenges.

"So who wants to start the game off?" I asked everyone. Marceline was the one to answer the call of start this game of tasks and questions.

"I think I'll this game off right." She said with a devilish smile.

"Princess this is for you, truth or dare?" Marceline asked Bubblegum.

"Umm.. truth." She answered. Marceline smiled.

"Then who was your first kiss?" Marceline asked bluntly, as she started to laugh. Bubblegum turned a dark shade of pink and was very hesitant to answer Marceline's question.

"itwsyomrclne." She said mumbling in a barely audible voice.

"What was that, I don't think the others could hear you." Marceline said as she got a little closer to Bubblegum.

"Fine, it was you Marceline!" She yelled, tearing up a little. Everyone's jaws hit the floor at that, it was silent except the snorting and laughter coming from Marceline, and it shocked us all. My head was in confusion to what was just said. I was like what?, how?, when?, where? This got Ice King's attention and was just as shocked as we were.

"If that is all then I guess it is my turn." Bubblegum said.

"Jake, truth or dare?" She asked him.

"When did you first discover you had stretching abilities?" She asked him, it was a simple question.

He started to think about it. "I have no clue, I can't really remember back that far." He said, hesitantly.

"You have to answer." She told him.

"I told you I can't remember." He said, loudly.

"If I may interject Bubblegum, he seriously can't remember much from the past already been through this process before and it didn't get us anywhere." I told her.

"Well dang, I guess that was a waste of my turn." She said with a sigh. Everyone laughed.

"Then I guess it's my turn now." Jake said.

"Umm... hmm, Ice King truth or dare?" Jake asked him.

"Dare." He answered.

"Let me think, I can't think of anything, that's weird." Jake said.

"It's fine Jake, I'm not feeling up to this today, I'm not feeling good as it is anyways, so I think I'll just head home." The Ice King said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Well if you want to then I guess we'll see you around Ice King and maybe we can hand out sometime." I said to him.

"Sure." He said. We waved at each other as he flew off to the Ice Kingdom and I went back inside, locking the door.

"Well since he's gone, Jake you have to pick someone else." I told him.

"Fine, Finn truth or dare." He asked me.

"Dare." I answered.

"Thought you'd pick that, I dare you to take your hat off until the end of the game." Jake said with a laugh.

"I already knew someone would dare me that so I shaved it off this morning." I said with a laugh as I pulled my hat off, revealing short golden blonde hair.

"Well aren't you a mister smarty pants." Jake said to me with a chuckle.

"Since I was asked I take its my turn now?" I asked. They all shook their heads yes.

The sun was just setting over the horizon, as the moon revealed itself into the starry night. It was a beautiful night and it was time to get serious with these truth or dares but I decided to let that begin with Marceline.

"Marceline truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare." She said with a sly grin.

"I dare you to tell us who was your first time?" I said, trying hold back from laughing. That caught everyone off guard especially Marceline who was blushing like crazy, it was cute. All of them just stared at me with shocked eyes.

"Wow Finn never took you for a perv, but I guess it can't be helped, I'll tell you." She said with sarcasm to me being a perv. She was truly impressed at how much I was at ease with her to be able to ask such a question.

"Well sadly it was Ash, but that was long ago and it was actually that only time, and it was horrible." She said with teary eyes but was not crying, and she was sort of laughing at the same time, it was funny to watch as well as sad. I went over to her and cheered her up a little with gentle words. She gave me a hug and a slight kiss on the cheek like she usually does when I cheer her up or entertain her. I blushed like usual.

"Finn you do know you could of asked more inappropriate truth and dares because it is night-time, right?" Marceline asked me.

"I know but I wanted you to start those kinds of stuff, I think it would be way more interesting if you'd start it." I told her. She looked at me with awe and had a slight blush across her face.

"Well since that is over then I guess it is back to me again." She said with a devious smile that sent shivers down my spine. I was going to either hate this or really, really love it but knowing _Marceline it was love_.

I completely forgot about the others and I took a look at each of them, Jake and Lady holding hands and Bubblegum had a slight frown on her face, I had no idea why though. Bubblegum seemed mad but I had no idea why she would be, she was a tough one to solve, but decided it was a waste of time and valuable time to play the game to think about it so I stopped. This was going to be one heck of a long night that I probably will never forget for as long as I live.

Narrator

Little did the friends know that someone was watching them from the window, angry at to what was said to him. It was Ash the Wizard, he had been stalking Marceline around for the last 2 days and followed her to this party game night with her friends. He wasn't so happy how _his_ Mar-Mar was getting along with Finn, how close they were getting. They were getting to close for his taste but he really didn't want to get his butt kicked again by the two so decided to involve himself with Marceline from afar.

* * *

What a sad pathetic little man Ash is. I really do feel bad for him since he is that much of a moron and ass. But hey I love to give him pain, it brings me so much happiness and joy.  
**Remember to leave a review and also a truth or dare that you want to be added into my story!**


	3. Trouble Arises

_**Author's**** Notes:  
**_ **1\. Wow thanks to Guest, Darren The Madman and Insanity, DarkButterfly128, and EmoBlackie this story will be kept alive and I want to thank each of you for being dedicated.**  
**2\. Well for your dedication to me I would like to thank you with a beginning that will truly please the 3 of you.  
3\. Here is another song I think you guys might like to hear, its called "I Didn't Just Kiss Her"  
4\. Everything said by Marceline is meant to be taken as a joke, well not all but you'll know when.  
5\. No, there is nothing between Marceline and Bonnie like I did last story, they were just friends in here.  
****6\. This story is all about choices you make affect your fate.  
7\. In this chapter I will reveal my perverted side that I keep locked away but I think this chapter will be good.**  
**8\. Please Enjoy!**

**Trouble** **Arises**

I was sitting there waiting for Marceline's next victim when she called out on her old friend Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum, truth or dare." Marceline called out.

"Dare." Bubblegum said so she didn't look like a wimp in front of everybody. Marceline just laughed.

"I dare you to go shirtless for the rest of the game." Marceline told her. Bubblegum took a second as she looked at everyone and took off her shirt. Truth be told she wasn't wearing a bra that day. Everyone jaw hit the floor as she covered herself with her shirt which everyone allowed her. She had nice C-cup breasts, kind of small like Flame Princess but that really didn't matter to me.

"Oh my god Bonnie you little whore, not wearing a bra today, man I picked the right person to ask." Marceline started bawling out in laughter. Bubblegum just sat there stunned at what Marceline used to call her and then put her knees to her chest so no one could look at her.

"Bonnie?" I asked. Marceline stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah that is what I used to call her when we were the bestest of friends." Marceline answered my question.

"Oh ok I like that name, Bubblegum may I call you Bonnie from now on?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said with a smile

"Good and now I believe it is your turn to ask the big question to someone." I told her.

"Ok, umm Lady Rainicorn, truth or dare?" She asked her.

"Dare." Lady answered. Everyone understands her now especially since I took a year to learn how to speak Korean from Jake.

"I dare to go full-out kissing with Jake with everyone in the room." She told her. Lady didn't resist to it at all and went all the way with Jake who didn't think it was right but didn't fight back after she started French kissing him. I can honestly say I might actually get laid tonight if things continued to go from here. It was kind of a turn on watching my brother get some kissing from his wife but it just gave me the feeling and nothing else. Then they finished and composed themselves once again and we were all just sitting there heated up from watching them, it was kind of hard not too.

"Ok my turn." Lady said as she looked around the room.

"Bonnie, truth or dare but Finn gets the next turn." She said in one word, still trying to catch her breathe from the intense make-out session she just had with her husband.

"What, fine Dare." Bonnie said.

"I dare you to kiss Finn." She said with a giggle. Bonnie couldn't help but to smile at her dare, Lady gave her a wink.

"Wait, what." Was all I could say before Bonnie was on top of him kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss her back before her tongue was begging for entrance which I granted but not for long. It was the best kiss I have ever had. It didn't help that her breasts were bouncing and rubbing against my chest. It took all of my power not to play with them. But sadly all good things must come to an end.

"Well since that is over I would like to get Marceline in on the fun, so Marceline the Vampire Queen, truth or dare?" I asked her, sensing she was getting left out of the fun so was Jake but I have a feeling that he would be added shortly into the game.

"Dare my hero." She said with a chuckle.

"I dare you to go with out clothes for the whole game, meaning everything but undergarments must go." I told her with a smile. She didn't hesitant, just like Lady, but she was faster than Lady to get the Dare done. She didn't waste any time.

"Noo!" We all heard come from the window, it was Ash.

"What the hell are you doing here you asshole!" Marceline yelled.

"None of your damn business bitch." He yelled back. I didn't feel like dealing with the motherfucker tonight so I broke his jaw and he calmed down.

"Now you can sit here and behave I might let you be part of the game but you cant ask Marceline anything." I told him as I cruelly snapped his jaw back into place as he cried a little at the sudden pain. Then he shook his head yes.

"Now please continue the game before this moron rudely interrupted it.

"Jake, truth or dare." She asked him.

"Why am I always your victim?" He asked her.

"Why that is because your so easy to manipulate my furry friend." She said, laughing.

"Fine I pick Dare again." He told her.

"Tch Tch Tch, you shouldn't have picked that Jake, I dare you to kiss Bonnie." She said laughing maniacally.

"Wait, no I won't do it." He told her.

"Don't be a baby, Lady even says you can since it is a game after all." She told him.

"I don't care its the principle that I'm married to Lady and absolutely I refuse to kiss anyone else." He told her.

"Just kiss her Jake." Lady told him.

"Fine."

He quickly pecked Bonnie on the mouth and then quickly pulled back and spit.

"I'll get you back for this Marceline." Jake said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You can try dog." She told him.

"Fine Marceline, truth or dare and then you can pick who goes next?" He asked her,

"Dare." She said somewhat hesitant fearing that the dog might have something in store for her.

"I dare you to kiss Ash." He said with an evil smile on his face. That dare went a little too far but she had to do it or else Jake could make a truth that was ten times worse.

"Fine." She said crying a little. Ash couldn't help but smile like a shit eating possum, which he was. Then she kissed him.

"Finn do you guys got any mouth wash?" She asked me.

"Yea it is in the bathroom and the first shelf." I told her.

"Thanks." She replied as she floated off to the bathroom.

I got up to follow her and Ash didn't notice because h was still in star-struck at being able to kiss her again.

I wanted to make sure she was ok because Jake just did make her kiss the most horrible mistake she had made her in her life. I wanted to cheer he up and yes I had interior motives as well, Me wanting to see her in her under garments closer, but hey I'm a sex-depraved 19-year-old after all.

I liked Marceline a lot especially after hanging out with her more since I turned 17 because during that time I was looking forward to any time with any girl. All I got from her were tiny kisses and dirty jokes which appeased my hunger, without her knowing, but now that I thought about it I think she probably did know.

She was in the bathroom rinsing out her mouth like there was no tomorrow. That's when she noticed me staring, which I had no idea I was doing.

"Does the hero like what he sees." She asked playfully.

"Well duh, your sexy." I replied just as playful. She blushed at my remark, knowing I meant every word sincerely and not because I was somewhat horny at the moment from seeing her half-naked body.

"Well does the hero want to touch them." She said with a wink.

"M-mm-mee?" I asked stuttering. I guess she found that was somewhat attractive as she unbuttoned her bra and her bra fell to the floor. I did everything just to hold back a stifling scream at the size of them. The bra held everything she was a woping DD breast size. I was drawn to them like magnets but I held my ground. She assured me I could touch them which I didn't refuse and played with them which she liked a lot.

First I was gentle then rough but this sadly sadly had to end because we had to get back to the game. She was just as sad as I was to having to stop from this little game were playing.

She put her bra back on and we walked next to each other into the next room over where everyone was waiting.


	4. Casual?

**Casual?**

As we entered back into the next room over where everyone was, everything got quiet. I guess they were waiting for our return so we could continue the game. Marceline and I were trying to act casual because of what just happened between us.

We sat back into our regular places and Ash still had that dazed look on his face, which I wanted to bitch slap off of him, it was so tempting but decided against it.

"So who did we leave off at?" I asked all of them.

"We left off at me, but I choose Lady to go next." Marceline told me.

"Well ok, let me think of something – Finn, Truth or Dare?" She asked me.

"Dare of course." I answered like a smart ass would.

"Then I dare you to tell us the truth to this question, if you had the chance to take one of the girls in this room to bed, who would it be?" She asked with a slight giggle.

'Fuck!' Was all I could think, literally. All the girls' eyes darted over to me and were staring at me intently. They were are all pretty hot but I would never say Lady because she belongs to Jake, it would have to be between Marceline or Bonnie.'

"Well, no offense Lady but I wouldn't and simply couldn't pick you, and both Marceline and Bonnie are hot but to where things stand, it would be Marceline because I have more in common with her and she's a radical dame who likes to play games, just my type of girl." I said honestly. Everyone began staring at me now, Bonnie looked a little hurt and Marceline was blushing and had an evil-looking smile plastered across her face.

"Alight that's all I wanted to hear." She replied to me.

"Oo-k?" I asked not sure what she meant by saying it like that.

"Well then, Bonnie, Truth or Dare?" I asked her, going on about the business of the game.

"Oh, well-umm, Truth." She answered slightly shocked that I called on her, shyly.

"Well, why didn't you wear a bra today?" I asked.

"I don't want to tell." She said quite loudly.

"Well then I dare you to strip everything and I still give you the option to answer the Truth." I said with a smirk, it didn't bother me that she would have to be naked in front of everybody, my lust was out and didn't want to go back in.

"Oh-Uh ." She said, stopping midsentence not arguing with her options. She got up and began to strip for everyone to see except Jake who obviously covered his eyes, which he didn't really need to because Lady told him it was ok. He just refused and would not look until she was seated to where she was covering most of herself up.

Man was it a site to see her naked form, every curve and inch of your flawless skin, it was truly wondrous. I wanted to see more but she covered herself up as much as she could and began to tear up a little. She looked up at me with watery eyes and not knowing what else to do I gave her a wink, she hid her face blushed.

Marceline in only her undergarments and her gigantic breasts with a slender body and Bonnie's curves and naked form with her slight shyness was getting a little too much for me. Before long I really wanted the game to end or else I felt like I was going to explode.

"Well Jake, Truth or Dare?" Bonnie asked Jake.

"Dare." He stated in a manly voice, we all just chuckled at him.

"I dare you to take Lady into that closet over there and do whatever you want with her." Bonnie said with a wink to the married couple. This was something Jake was happy to do and didn't waste any time either, you should have heard the noises come from the closet while they were in there. It was funny but at the same time kind of intense and a turn on.

The rest of the Truth and Dares were of the same thing, everyone went in with everyone and had to do something along the lines of being sexual, except for me and Jake which everybody agreed to. Jake really didn't want to do anything especially when it came to Marceline who he just pecked but she pulled him into a full-on kiss which he didn't like at all.

It was even funnier when he got stuck in there with Ash, but I couldn't laugh at him for that because so did I. Jake got thrown in with Ash because he made Marceline go in there with him so she got him back. It was a horrible experience for Marceline because Ash was getting too grabby but in the end I got to punch him a few times as well as Marceline which was fun.

Being stuck in a closet with another guy who you have to do something with isn't very pleasant. It was very awkward but I decided that if we ever play this game again that the guys would never be together in the closet again and the girls agreed as well. Speaking of the girls, it was the most fun when they went into the closet together. Even Jake couldn't help get a little interested into what was going on in the closet with his Lady and one of the other girls.

It was early in the morning, around 7 o clock when everyone began getting tired with the food all gone and everyone not being able to come up with any more interesting truths or Dares for one another.

This is when everyone started leaving, Bonnie left with a kiss on my cheek which then lead to my neck, and it was a great goodbye.

I just pick up Ash without any difficulty and pretty much booted him out my front door, not wanting his filthiness in my home anymore. He tried to get back in the house but I just punched him again and he fell unconscious. Then Jake decided to home with Lady tonight so he can make up for touching other woman, if you catch my drift. So I asked Jake to drop off the unconscious wizard wherever he felt like on the way to their place, he accepted.

All that was left was Marceline.

Marceline asked if she could stay over until the sun went down again, which I was happy to help. Sadly she didn't stay in her undergarments after the game.

Luckily she brought her Bass with her so she had something to do other than bother me about my perviness during the game. She also told she understood and would help in any way she could, which she said with a wink and a flip of her hair, it sent a shudder down my back.

She sang a few songs as I be-bopped. We had a few jams together and it was already turning 3 o clock in the afternoon and I was getting very tired, because I was tired as it was when everyone left but I didn't want to leave Marceline all by herself and awake. So this time I decided to man up and ask her.

"Hey Marceline, I'm getting really tired and I don't want to leave you alone so would you like to take a nap with me?" I asked her, cheating by using my drowsiness to surpass my embarrassment of asking her that.

She nearly dropped her Axe Bass at my words, but quickly regained her composure. She blushed a little as she started to put her guitar down.

"Alright my hero, I think I could go for a nap anyways, and it would also be an honor to sleep with you, but no funny business." She said with a devious smile on her lips.

"Fine with me, I'm just really tired." I said to her with a groggy smile. She and to help me up the stairs a little because o how exhausted I was, I laid in the bed and patted the spot next to me with a sleepy smile. She just giggled and floated down next to me and landed on the bed and I covered her up.

"Sleep well Marceline." I told her, falling asleep already.

"You too my hero." She answered back. We both fell asleep and had wonderful dreams, strangely they were about each other, which they couldn't quite understand.

Marceline was the first to awake and she looked at the clock next to the dresser, it read 6 in the afternoon. She groaned, and flipped over , face to face with me, who was still sleeping. 'He's so cute while he sleeps' She thought to herself.

"Hey Finn." She said in a low voice, so she wouldn't startle me and gave me a nude.

"Yes." I asked as soon as I gained consciousness again and was looking her in the face.

"Would you cuddle with me?" She said as she started to flip over the other way.

"Ok." I said as I put my arms over her waist and pulled her close to me.

She then snuggled deeper into me, it was a fantastic feeling with Marceline all cuddled up to me like this. I wouldn't really care if this moment never ended because I felt really relax with her by my side and always have. Yes I do have feelings for the Vampire Queen but at the same time I don't know if she does for me. I just really don't want to get rejected and then it being awkward between us. If the only way to stay next to my Queen was to be her friend and cuddle and have her mess with my head every once in a while then so be it.

I actually began liking Marceline the day I met her but was to young to understand it. It didn't help that we spent so much time together and it wasn't until Flame Princess broke up with me that I began to realize my true feelings for the Vampire. I loved her but could never show it.

Marceline P.O.V

It feels delightful to be in the hands of Finn the Human, I feel completely safe when he is around. I love how his body gives me warmth and the way he holds me tight like he wouldn't let anything ever happen to me. The way his fingers interlace with mine is like we were meant for each other, but I don't know if he feels the same.

I began liking the young man when he turned 17 when he became more mature and his lost his noodly arms, for chiseled arms. Yes he is damn sexy but that's not the main reason I fell for him, the reason I fell for him is because he is always there for me when I need him most, he has never let me down in any way. He is the one that wipes my tears when I'm sad and the reason why I laugh, as well as why have more friends. To simply put it I fell him bringing the best out of me. I couldn't love anybody more than I do with Finn. No-one.

Finn P.O.V

We just laid there and cuddled each other, loving each other's company when I decided heck with what I said earlier about this being good enough, I wanted her to be mine and to me personally I think its worth a shot. I was going to ask her out and if she laughs at me or rejects me I could always blame my hormones.

"Marcy." I asked her as I patted her shoulder.

"Yes Finn." She replied.

"Umm what would you say if I asked you out?" I asked her, hesitantly. There was no answer and she just froze in my arms. All that I heard next was gentle sobbing and I flipped her over to face me and she was crying.

"What's wrong Marcy, did I say something wrong?" I asked her hoping that I didn't do anything wrong.

"No Finn its quite the opposite if what you think." She said as her lips met mine and we kissed passionately for the first time. It was way much better than the kiss I received from Bonnie during the game because I knew this one was true love.

"Of course Finn the Human, I would love to go out with you." She said as she smiled and started hugging me. All I did was hug her back with all my strength knowing that if anyone got crushed here it was going to be me.

"I love you Marceline the Vampire Queen." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Finn the Human." She whispered back. Then we went back to cuddling for a few hours and making out a few times as well, she couldn't help herself, I didn't blame her, I really couldn't either.

But then I quickly thought of what we were going to tell our other friends. I didn't know how all of them would take the news of me and Marceline dating. I really didn't want to think about it though because all the ending results were horrible but there was the chance that they would take it nicely and be fine with it. Which if word got out then I would want that to be the case and not the other scenarios that played through my mind.

Marceline must've seen my mind racing at one thousand miles a minute because she came up behind me and gave me a kiss on the neck, slightly letting her fangs scrap against the skin.

"Well for now lets not tell them nothing and just keep things between us on the down-lo and just act casual around them." She told me with a friendly smile.

"You got it babe." I said with a chuckle. She just blushed.


	5. A Delightful Day With My Girl

_**Author's Notes:**_

1\. Sorry for the late update, the end of school is near and my teachers are deciding to dump a load of crap on me all of a sudden.

2 Is it me or was I the only one disappointed in the newest episode of Adventure Time D:

3\. I hope you enjoy this chapter that will have lots of detail, I really hope you do!

4.** Please Leave A Review**, because I need to know what, you the Reader, thinks about my story and how it is coming along!

5\. This will be the last chapter, due to me having nothing left for it, I might continue it one day, I just have a busy life.

**A Delightful Day With My Girl**

Marceline and I pretty much spent the rest of the day together doing the same routine we usually did before we got together. After we got out of the bed, which was really comfortable, we had a few more jams sessions with me be-bopping and her singing whatever she wanted like we did earlier and then we went back to the bed to watch some movies together. She sat in front of me with my arms around her.

Before we even knew it Jake was getting home and we quickly changed our positions so that we sat side-by-side so it wouldn't raise any suspicions from Jake. And he just had to burst through my bedroom door right in the middle of the best part of Heat Signature 3.

"Finn, I just wanted to tell y-"Was all he said before he realized Marceline was underneath the covers sitting next to me, watching the movie. Now to remind you it wasn't weird or anything, it was actually quite normal for him to see us like this, he just didn't expect to see Marceline was still here.

"So you guys are watching a movie, which one is it?" He asked us, as he moved towards my bed. I decided to click the pause button on the remote since Jake was going to take a while to talk with us and plus I didn't want to miss anymore of the good part than I already did.

"We are watching Heat Signature 3 and you came bursting in here at the best part of the whole flipping movie man." I said a little annoyed, that he interrupted us.

"Wow grouchy are we, so do you guys mind if I watch it with you?" He asked us.

"Why not since your pretty much not going to listen to what I say and come on the bed and watch the movie anyway." I said sarcastically to him.

"Hey don't get snappy with me young man." He said, teasing me which he knew I didn't like to be treated like a kid since I wasn't one anymore. Then he climbed on the bed and just had to get in between us when there was clearly no room there for him to squeeze into the first place, he didn't even shrink to fit better just plunged in right between us.

Marceline looked at me with sorrowful eyes but I gave her a reassuring nod that this won't last for long. So we all ended up watching the rest of the movie together and thankfully Jake fell asleep near the end. Marceline was the one to take the movie out of the TV while I had to take Randy Butternubs, AKA Lord LazyBum, to his own room to sleep for the night.

When I returned back to my bedroom I got one hell of a surprise, there on my bed was Marceline the well-known Vampire Queen in a daring lingerie gown that left a little to the imagination which I really didn't need anyways since I have already seen her naked, twice. But still I nearly fainted at seeing like this and was thanking the great glob in the sky for an opportunity like this. But like most things that come to me, there was a problem but this time it was on me, I didn't know if I was ready yet.

It came to shock to myself as well because like I said before, I'm still a virgin at the age of 19 and have thought about this for quite a while now but when the opportunity actually comes my way, I start hesitating. Glob how pathetic is that? It makes it even worse that I have already played with her once and didn't hesitate at all while doing so and also I just realized that I was standing at the doorway still, shocked, I hadn't moved at all since I saw her.

'What the hell, I am this far already why not go along with it, after all if she wants to then I guess I can't really object.' I thought to myself as I moved over to my bed where she was laying. She was fucking gorgeous with clothes on but with little clothes on she was drop dead gorgeous times infinite, and I mean that!

I forgot that I had to change into my PJ's as well so I had to get off the bed to change. I no longer wore that red onesie, I switched to some simple clothing like my boxers and a plain white t-shirt. I looked myself in the mirror and gave myself a little pep-talk because I was going to have to face this problem sooner or later, I was lucky that is was sooner. This whole problem in the first place gives me mixed emotions, I'm happy and hesitant all at the same time.

I walked back into my bedroom, our eyes met, her filled with fire, another shiver went down my spine. I walked over to the bed and decided to jump onto it, which I did. This sent Marceline flying of the bed and hitting the floor with a thud, i couldn't help but laugh a little as she hazily got up back on the bed and pushed me off it.

"Hey." I said as I rubbed my sore bottom from being pushed onto the floor.

"Thats what you get for knocking me to the floor with your jumping." She said, giggling.

"Well I know what to do to get you back even though I started it." I told her as I jump back onto the bed but this time on top of her. I began kissing her making her think I was just making out but after a few minutes I began tickling her side which I knew she hated. She couldn't stop laughing because I was attacking all her ticklish spots that I found out over the years hanging out together.

"Stop it Finn." She screamed as she laughed hysterically.

"What are you going to do to make me stop, you can barely breathe let alone try to move." I said deviously into one of her ears. I felt her shiver a little and I knew I did something correct.

"So I see you like that." I said in here other ear, which sent another shiver through her. I couldn't help but smile, but I forgot to keep tickling her so before I could blink my eyes she was on top of me.

"You may have found that spot but I bet you can't my other." She said with a wink. This time I was the one who got the shivers.

"Let's prove that theory wrong." I told her.

I grabbed her lingerie and ripped it off her, but in a way not to mess it up because I would love to see her in it again. Everything about her said "Ravage Me". Her sumple breasts, her silky-smooth stomach, and the mother load of all, her womanhood. I couldn't help but blush which I guess she found adorable and gave me a hug, I was placed right between her breasts which resulted in me blushing even hotter.

"Now lets see this famous hero of ours." She said with a slight hiss. She began with taking off my t-shirt and then she literally ripped my boxers into two. She was completely surprised, I was above normal in length and she looked at it with big saucer eyes.

"Damn Finn, you are really big." She said, licking her lips a little.

She began licking it which felt heavenly, and then she took me all into her mouth and began bobbing up and down. I could see why this was a very awesome thing indeed, I was told sex was great but with the one you love I guess it is priceless.

She began slowing down as I was about to explode. "You read for the real thing Finny boy." She said with a flick of her tongue.

I just shook my head yes. She didn't waste any time with it and just plowed herself down onto my member and began going full speed like there was no tomorrow. Scratch what I said before Sex with the one you love is not only priceless but fucking fantastic.

I didn't want her doing all the work so I grabbed her waist and twisted her around into the Doggie position so I may infiltrate deeper. She loved the idea and did not object to it and then I went as fast and as hard as I could into her. She was drooling throughout the whole time and I see it was hard not to drool when your going at it like this.

"Marceline I'm reaching my limit." I said holding it back with all my strength.

"Let it go Finn, I don't mind." She said with a kiss.

"Marcceeellinnnneee!" I screamed as I filled her to the brink.

Then we both couldn't hold eachothers weight so we fell onto the bed, both gasping for air.

"Finn that was absolutely wonderful, you were epic for your first time." She said still trying to gather air in her lungs.

"Well that's what you get when you go over it in your mind over and over again." I said with a smile.

She got closer to me and planted a kiss and my cheek and snuggled up to me and fell asleep.

"What a Game of Fate that was." I said as I closed my eyes.


End file.
